Disfrutemos del presente
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Lo cierto era que se sentía tan a gusto allí, entrelazado en sus brazos, esperando ver el sol salir y descubrir un poco más el uno del otro, que no pudo más que sonreír ante eso.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La versión televisada de dichos personajes le pertenece a la ABC y demás gente (creo). Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y sólo gano satisfacción personal por escribirla y publicarla.

 **Advertencias:** Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Si no te guste el género, no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto.

 **Notas:** No me he leído ninguno de los libros de Cazadores de Sombras, así que el siguiente desvarío fue única y exclusivamente ideado para el universo de la serie televisiva. Me disculpo por cualquier error en la personalidad de los personajes utilizados e-e

 **Dedicatoria:** A _MayeMalfter_. Porque sé que mueres por ellos y porque sabes que es tu culpa que yo también lo haga xD - Also, Feliz cumpleaños, motherfucker c:

 **oOo**

–Clary dijo que sabías leer las cartas –comentó Alec, casual, colocando su copa vacía en el minibar de la ventana–. Bueno, no tú. El otro tú. El del otro universo.

Magnus se maravilló al notar cómo Alec arrastraba ligeramente las vocales al hablar; producto inequívoco de la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema. Sonriendo, por un momento estuvo tentado a rellenar su copa para seguir disfrutando de los cambios que sus afamados bebistrajos causaban en los modismos y ademanes de su compañero.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso decidió deshacerse también de su bebida y, con paso lento pero decidido, se acercó a su acompañante. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad que se filtraban a través de la ventana del apartamento le daban a Alec la impresión de poseer un tenue halo alrededor de sus desordenados y oscuros cabellos, delineando su rostro con delicadeza… Magnus casi suspira encantado al verlo.

– _Uhm…_ –tarareó Magnus, distraído; más un murmullo pensativo que otra cosa.

–¿Tú también puedes? –insistió Alec, al no obtener una respuesta directa del otro hombre.

Magnus levantó una ceja, divertido.

–Bueno… No es que _no pueda_ , pero la lectura de las cartas siempre me ha parecido una actividad tan… _aburrida_ –suspiró Magnus, dramático–. Pienso que podríamos encontrar una manera más entretenida de pasar el tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

La sonrisa que Alec le regaló fue tímida pero sin restricciones; con un deje de rubor subiéndole a las mejillas y su mirada intensa y sincera, completamente fija en el rostro del otro hombre. Al joven cazador no pareció importarle mucho este pequeño despliegue de emociones y Magnus sospechó que se debía a la cantidad de cócteles que habían consumido durante toda la noche. No obstante, estaba demasiado ocupado derritiéndose en esa inmaculada sonrisa suya como para dedicarle más que un simple pensamiento pasajero a tal hecho.

–Aún así –continuó Magnus, luego de un par de momentos de sugestivas miradas–, no estoy en contra de un poco de quiromancia –declaró, tomando la mano de Alec sin esperar permiso.

Con sutileza, Magnus comenzó a deslizar uno de sus dedos por el interior del antebrazo de Alec, rozando la piel de manera casi inexistente y deleitándose con el escalofrío que le causó a su compañero. Contorneando las venas que ahí se veían, siguió el camino hasta la palma de su mano donde el resto de sus dedos se unieron al delicado toque de la piel de Alec.

Magnus entonces siguió su trayecto, trazando la línea del destino de Alec y luego siguiendo hasta el final de su dedo medio; sacándole una sonrisa cuando, al separarse completamente, los dedos de Alec se doblaron en protesta por el finiquite de su toque, buscando inconscientemente esa exquisita sensación de piel sobre piel.

– _Uhm…_ –volvió a murmurar Magnus, intentando ocultar su diversión. El toque de sus dedos volvió a la palma de Alec sin parsimonia pero igual de delicado que antes, trazando esta vez la línea de su corazón y la de su cabeza, más para deleitarse con el toque que por verdadera lectura de ellas.

Alec parecía hipnotizado en el movimiento de sus dedos, observándolos con avidez y curiosidad, como esperando que algo extraordinario pasase. Magnus, complaciéndole, dejó escapar un par de chispas de sus yemas, haciendo contacto con la piel de Alec y ocasionándole un nuevo escalofrío que dejó al brujo ilógicamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Alec, en respuesta, soltó una leve risita, como si tal chispazo le hubiese hecho cosquillas.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, los dedos de Magnus comenzaron a recorrer la línea de la vida de Alec y sus ojos se fueron directamente a las líneas de pulseras en su muñeca, leyéndolas por accidente. De pronto, un estrujón le aprisionó el pecho y tuvo que tragar en seco para poder recuperar el habla, apartando las ideas que amenazaban con inundar su cerebro.

–Aquí dice… –comenzó Magnus, disimulando fácilmente su agitación gracias al estado poco perceptivo en el que se encontraba Alec–. Que te gustan las novelas románticas del siglo XVII.

Alec retiró la mano como si le hubieran quemado, observando la palma con el ceño fruncido como si la misma le hubiese ofendido de manera personal y quisiera llevársela a un rincón oscuro a tener una pequeña plática con ella por estar difamando su nombre de tal manera.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamó Alec, acalorado y genuinamente ofendido, con un tono que sugería que le dolía la traición que acababa de recibir de tan importante parte de su cuerpo y en la que confiaba tanto. Magnus no pudo evitar soltar su risa ante una escena tan divertida.

–Oh, Alexander –dijo Magnus, intentando contener su sonrisa–. Estoy bromeando.

–No es divertido –declaró Alec, aun observando a su mano como si sopesase los pros y contras de deshacerse de ella en los próximos minutos.

Los dedos de Magnus encontraron su camino de vuelta a la mano de Alec, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño y haciendo que su corazón se derritiera al ser capaz de eliminar el ceño de su compañero con tan simple gesto.

–¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos del presente? –comentó Magnus.

Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, una suave música comenzó a resonar por todo el apartamento. Los ojos de Alec se dirigieron de pronto a su mano libre, atraídos por la diminuta llamarada que había salido de sus dedos, para luego desviar su atención al resto del recinto, intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido. Al no ser capaz de hacerlo, su vista se devolvió al rostro de su anfitrión, curioso. En ningún momento, ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por separar sus manos entrelazadas.

Magnus, tomando aquello como un incentivo, sujetó la otra mano de su compañero y la posicionó en su cintura de manera sugerente. Finalmente Alec pareció entender a qué iba todo aquello y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas debido a la alta proximidad en que ambos se encontraban. Magnus tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no devorarle allí mismo cuando Alec se mordisqueó el labio nerviosamente, viéndose infinitamente más sensual de lo que el muchacho habría pensado o pretendido ser, nunca.

–Yo no… No sé cómo… Es decir… –balbuceó Alec.

–Ah –le interrumpió Magnus con otro movimiento de manos, soltando esta vez una llamarada un tanto más grande y duradera que la anterior. Alec sintió cómo la calidez de la magia se esparcía por todo su pecho, llevándose consigo toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo del momento–. Ahora ya sabes –declaró Magnus, seguro de sí mismo.

En verdad no debería, pensó Alec. De hecho, debería marcharse al instituto lo más pronto posible y seguir con las investigaciones respecto a Valentine, pero… Lo cierto era que se sentía tan a gusto allí, entrelazado en los brazos de Magnus, solos en su apartamento esperando ver el sol salir y descubrir un poco más el uno del otro, sin nadie a quien responder ni problemas de los que preocuparse, que no pudo más que sonreír ante eso.

–Disfrutemos del presente –concordó Alec en un murmullo apenas audible.

Magnus sonrió en respuesta y se dispuso a marcar el paso.

 **oOo**

Ok, bueno, esto iba a ser más angst de lo que resultó y me alegro de ello xD

No tengo beta y estoy sin práctica desde el año pasado por lo que no pienso que sea mi mejor trabajo pero quise terminarlo hoy para entregárselo de regalo a Maye y ps, me alegro haber podido hacerlo (eh, que la intención es lo que cuenta pues e-e) Espero te haya gustado, linda :) por muy sencillo que terminase...

Y a todos aquellos que decidan leerlo por igual xD Muchas gracias por los comentarios que estoy segura dejaran ;) okno, pero serán bien recibidos pues xD

Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad ;)


End file.
